


caught you (in the middle of the night)

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hyunjin can't sleep without seungmin, idk really, seungjin makes me feel soft, seungmin sneaks out of bed to do something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Hyunjin wakes up to find Seungmin missing from the bed.That's when he catches him red-handed in the kitchen.





	caught you (in the middle of the night)

**Author's Note:**

> idk what is this honestly. lq fic written in like an hour lol  
> also sorry for typos

Hyunjin wakes up feeling the space beside him empty, a sign Seungmin had left the bed.To the toilet perhaps. So he lays there facing the ceiling with his arms over his eyes, trying to stay awake so he can welcome seungmin back to bed. A lazy smile drawn on his face as he pictures a sleepy Seungmin rubbing his eyes as he pads back into the room, back into Hyunjin’s arms.

Feeling himself drifting back to sleep, Hyunjin realises it’s been a few minutes and Seungmin isn’t back yet. Curious on where he was, Hyunjin gets up and leaves their room. The hallway lights are dim, bright enough to light up the path to the living and dining area.

He sees that the light in the kitchen is turned on as he closes in to the dining area.

There Seungmin was, his back facing Hyunjin. Messy bed hair, dressed in a white tee similar to Hyunjin’s but paired with black sweats. Hyunjin doesn’t want to startle the other so he calls him softly, careful with his tone.

“Minnie? Babe?”

Seungmin turns around, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. He’s holding a recipe book, that’s upside down. Hyunjim throws him a questioning look that doesn’t seem to faze Seungmin.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing? The bed felt cold without you by my side.”

“Oh. I was just um.” Seungmin glances around and looks down to the book in his hands, “Reading a recipe. To see what I can cook tomorrow since it’s Sunday.”

“But it’s upside down?”

Seungmin face palms himself internally because now Hyunjin has found out the real reason on why he was awake at this hour in the kitchen. Boy was he busted.

“Iㅡ,” Seungmin decides he might as well come clean now.

Hyunjin then walks towards Seungmin and notices a spot of something near Seungmin’s lips. Did heㅡ. Really?

A few steps is all it took for Hyunjin to reach Seungmin, bringing them face to face.

Hyunjin presses their lips together and he had guessed correct. Pulling away, Seungmin’s cheeks were tinted pink, caught off guard with the sudden kiss. Hyunjin pulls Seungmin into his embrace and hugs him, feeling bad for embarrassing him.

“So, babe,” Hyunjin says, voice low and playful into Seungmin’s ears, “You ate ice cream didn’t you?”

“...Yeah, I did..” Seungmin presses his face closer into Hyunjin’s neck. God was he embarrassed right now. “Sorry, hope you’re not mad.”

They separate, still standing just a few centimetres apart, Hyunjin smiling and Seungmin looking down at their socks covered feet. Hyunjin’s a dark blue pair and Seungmin’s a fluffy peach-colored pair.

“Of course I’m mad.”

Seungmin looks up immediately, mouth agape.

Before he can apologize, Hyunjin continues.

“I’m mad you didn’t share it with me,” Hyunjin pouts.

“Wait you did. Through our kiss.” He winks at Seungmin and honestly Seungmin is stuck between wanting to hit Hyunjin for playing with him or kiss him again for being like this.

“I didn’t wanna wake you up.”

Hyunjin thumbs Seungmin’s cheek, “Next time, wake me up and we’ll have some together.”

“Yeah, babe. Don’t worry I will.”

“So...since we’re wide awake. Are you up for a movie with ice cream?” Hyunjin asks. “With lots of cuddling.”

Seungmin chuckles at Hyunjin’s antics but agrees anyways. “Sure~ I’ll get the blankets..You get the ice cream yeah?”

 

Later they fall asleep 15 minutes into the movie, huddled closely under the blankets in front of the television.

Hyunjin wakes up and carries Seungmin to bed, tucking him in before joining the other, spooning him and drifting off to dreamland.


End file.
